vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Протоавис
Протоавис | image file = Protoavis texensis 847.JPG | image descr = Protoavis texensis | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Пресмыкающиеся | ordo = не определено | familia = не определено | genus = Протоавис | section name = Виды | section text = * P. texensis | latin = | wikispecies = Protoavis | commons = Category:Protoavis }} Протоавис ( ) — название рода, предложенное для окаменелостей позднего триаса (225—210 млн лет), обнаруженных на северо-западе Техаса (США). В 1991 году протоавис был описан палеонтологом Шанкром Чаттерджи ( ) как примитивная птица, однако эта интерпретация была подвергнута сомнению. Если интерпретация Чаттерджи верна, то протоавис является древнейшей из известных птиц, на 60-75 млн лет старше археоптерикса. Выделяется единственный вид («первоптица штата Техас»). Статус протоависа спорен. Некоторые палеонтологи (Е. Курочкин, Д. Петерз, Л. Мартин, Л. Хо) принимают птичий статус протоависа. Однако большинство палеонтологов отвергает связь протоависа с птицами и подвергает сомнению законность таксона. Описание Согласно реконструкции Чаттерджи длина протоависа составляла около 35 см. Хотя он жил за 60-75 млн лет до археоптерикса, строение его скелета ближе к современным птицам. Из-за наличия зубов на клюве в нём предполагают хищника, размещение глаз на передней части черепа свидетельствует о ночном или сумеречном образе жизни. По мнению Чаттерджи, Протоавис был адаптирован к полету, на его костях присутствуют особые отметины — точки прикрепления перьев. Однако, по мнению других палеонтологов, небольшое количество окаменелостей не позволяет определить степень способности протоависа к полёту, более того, детальный их анализ не даёт никаких свидетельств наличия у него перьевPaul, Gregory S. (2002): Dinosaurs of the Air: The Evolution and Loss of Flight in Dinosaurs and Birds. Johns Hopkins University Press, Baltimore. ISBN 0-8018-6763-0Witmer, Lawrence M. (2002): The debate on avian ancestry: phylogeny, function, and fossils. In: Chiappe, Luis M. & Witmer, Lawrence M. (eds): Mesozoic birds: Above the heads of dinosaurs: 3-30. University of California Press, Berkeley, Calif., USA. ISBN 0-520-20094-2. Е. Курочкин выделяет следующие особенности, связывающие протоависа с птицами. * обширная и тонкостенная мозговая коробка * латеральная сочленовная ямка для квадратно-скуловой кости на квадратной кости * двухголовчатая квадратная кость * гетероцельное строение шейных позвонков * удлиненные коракоид и лопатка, сочленяющиеся через ямку на коракоиде и выступ на лопатке * слияние концов 3-й и 4-й метакарпалий в кисти * глубокие ямки для почек с внутренней стороны подвздошных костей * мыщелок под малую берцовую кость на дистальном эпифизе бедра Изучение Окаменелости протоависа найдены в 1984 в отложениях триасовой речной дельты, смешанными с костями различных динозавров, что является возможным следствием массовой гибели при наводнении. Обнаруживший их учёный Шанкр Чаттерджи убеждён, что найденные им останки принадлежат двум особям одного вида, молодой и старой. К ним относятся лишь череп и фрагменты конечностей, достаточно диспропорциональные между собой, чтобы появилась версия о химерности экземпляров, иными словами, гипотеза о том, что экземпляры представляют собой скопление костей нескольких организмов, принадлежащих к разным видамRenesto, S. (2000): Bird-like head on a chameleon body: new specimens of the enigmatic diapsid reptile Megalancosaurus from the Late Triassic of northern Italy. Rivista Italiana di Paleontologia e Stratigrafia 106: 157—180.. Из-за небольшого числа находок и обстоятельств их обнаружения среди палеонтологов сохраняются сомнения в том, является ли протоавис птицей и даже является ли он реально существовавшим животным. Российский палеорнитолог Е. Н. Курочкин, принимавший участие в изучении останков, полагает, что причина критического отношения учёных к протоавису носит преимущественно психологический характер, связанных с категоричностью утверждений Чаттерджи, настаивающем на способности обнаруженного существа к полёту.Курочкин Е. Н. Новые идеи о происхождении и ранней эволюции птиц Значение Принятие птичьего статуса протоависа подразумевает, что становление класса птиц произошло не позднее конца триасового периода. Следовательно, предков птиц следует искать среди триасовых архозавров. Это не согласуется с наиболее распространённой точкой зрения на филогению ранних птиц, по которой самыми близкими родственниками птиц являются троодонтиды и дромеозавриды — два семейства хищных динозавров. Если данная филогения верна, то эти семейства должны были возникнуть в триасовом периоде, однако наиболее ранние окаменелости представителей этих семейств относятся к раннему мелу. По мнению Чаттерджи, ближайшими родственниками птиц являются триасовые цератозавры — группа тероподных динозавров, обладавшая рядом существенных особенностей, характерных для птиц (близкое к гетероцильному строение шейных позвонков, сплав тазовых костей и др.). Эти особенности скелета цератозавров традиционно расцениваются как результат конвергенции. Гипотеза дифилитического происхождения птиц, разрабатываемая Е. Н. Курочкином частично основывается на изучении протоависа. Согласно этой гипотезе, веерохвостые птицы произошли от некоторой группы юрских архозавров, близким родственником которых является протоавис. Археоптерикс и энанциорнисы являются потомками тероподов. Признание протоависа наиболее ранней на сегодняшний день птицей порождает временной промежуток в 85 млн лет между протоависом (210 млн лет) и первыми бесспорными веерохвостыми птицами (125 млн лет). В течение этих 85 млн лет (поздний триас, юрский период, ранний мел) должны были существовать примитивные птицы, окаменелостей которых однако не найдено. Исключение составляет археоптерикс (поздний юрский период), но он менее продвинут по сравнению с предполагаемой анатомией протоависа. Л. Уитмер заключил, что череп протоависа на самом деле принадлежит целурозавру. Эта оценка предполагает, что целурозавры появились не позднее конца триаса. Примечания * Chatterjee S. Cranial anatomy and relationships of a new Triassic bird from Texas. — Philos. Trans. Royal Soc. London, 1991, v. 332, p. 277—342 * Chatterjee S. The Rise of Birds. — Baltimore and London, Johns Hopkins University Press. 1997 * Chatterjee S. Protoavis and the early evolution of birds. — Palaeontographica, Abt. A, Bd. 254, Lfg., 1999, 1-3, p. 1-100 * Chatterjee, S. 1987. Skull of Protoavis and Early Evolution of Birds. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 7'(3)(Suppl.): 14A. * Nesbitt, Sterling J.; Irmis, Randall B.; and Parker, William G. (2007). «A critical re-evaluation of the Late Triassic dinosaur taxa of North America». Journal of Systematic Palaeontology 5 (2): 209—243. * Ostrom, J. 1987. Protoavis, a Triassic bird? ''Archaeopteryx '''5: 113—114. * Witmer, L. 2001. The role of Protoavis in the debate on avian origins. In: Gauthier, J & Gall, L. F. (eds): New perspectives on the origin and early evolution of birds: 537—548. Special Publication of the Peabody Museum of Natural History, Yale University, New Haven, Conn., USA. ISBN 0-912532-57-2 * Ostrom, J. H. 1991. The bird in the bush. Nature 353(6341): 212. * Ostrom, J. H. 1996. The questionable validity of Protoavis. Archaeopteryx 14: 39-42. Ссылки * Реконструкция облика протоависа * [http://macroevolution.narod.ru/kurochkin.htm Курочкин Е. Н. Новые идеи о происхождении и ранней эволюции птиц] Категория:Фауна триасового периода Категория:Вымершие животные Категория:Животные, описанные в 1991 году ca:Protoavis de:Protoavis en:Protoavis es:Protoavis fi:Protoavis it:Protoavis texensis ja:プロトアビス nl:Protoavis pl:Protoawis sv:Protoavis zh:原鸟